Dendranthema morifolium. 
xe2x80x98GEDI ONE OATLxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema morifolium and herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GEDI ONE OATLxe2x80x99.
This new cultivar originated from a naturally occurring mutation on a single branch of the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Atlanticoxe2x80x99 (unpatented in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in October 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98GEDI ONE OATLxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GEDI ONE OATLxe2x80x99. These observations were made on plants approximately 125 days old from rooted cuttings. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GEDI ONE OATLxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Daisy type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit;
4. Highly flexible plant habit; and
5. Very uniform round growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the xe2x80x98Atlanticoxe2x80x99 parent cultivar in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the xe2x80x98Atlanticoxe2x80x99 cultivar in ray floret color.
The new cultivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Oriolexe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,181). However plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Oriolexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar naturally blooms approximately 2 weeks earlier;
2. The new cultivar has a more round plant shape and greater branching; and
3. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch.